


~Danganronpa 1,2,3 oneshots~

by That_One_Freaking_Idiot_Weeb



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Hinata Hajime, F/F, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Freaking_Idiot_Weeb/pseuds/That_One_Freaking_Idiot_Weeb
Summary: A collection of stories about some of my favorite Danganronpa characters doing all sorts of things!
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	1. -Late Night Attraction-

It was currently about 1:30 am, and Hajime Hinata was staring up at the ceiling in his cottage. The last class trial had left him dazed and confused about who to trust. He was tired, but there was no way he could sleep at a time like this. He still couldn’t believe that Mikan Tsumiki had killed Ibuki and Hiyoko. Right now, that was the least of his problems. Nagito Komeada had been at his door for about 15 minutes, waiting for him to respond. Standing up off of his bed, Hajime walked over to the door and opened it.

“Alright Komeada, what do you want?” Hajime grumbled, still drowsy from waking up. 

“Haha, I saw that you weren’t feeling well after the class trial so I came to check up on you. I hadn’t actually planned on coming here. Guess it was luck…” Nagito trailed off. 

Being the SHSL Lucky Student, he probably wasn’t wrong. Hajime noticed that even though his talent was being lucky, Nagito always seemed rather distant and cut off from the group. Daily, Hajime worried about his friend’s mental health. As he let Nagito in, they went and sat down on the bed. 

“Hajime, you know I can tell there’s something up with you. Normally you have so much hope during the trials, but now despair is creeping in..” Before he knew it, Nagito was rambling about the last class trial. 

“Nagito! Would you stop? Please?” Hinata half-yelled, covering his ears and putting his head in his lap.   
As he looked up between his fingers, Hajime saw Komeada hesitate before reaching a hand towards his back. He felt the long fingers trace patterns on his back, running up and down his spine. It sent shivers through him but was comforting at the same time. Now he felt two hands, coming around his sides. It took Hajime a moment to realize he was being hugged. Nagito was warm but cold at the same time. It was surprisingly wonderful. Hinata felt himself become less tense as Nagito kept rubbing his back. His back eased up a bit and his shoulders relaxed. Hajime hummed a bit. He felt calm now, serene even. He was only torn away by Komeada’s voice echoing a bit in the dimmed room. 

“You’re very warm Hinata-kun..” His breath tickled the back of Hajime’s neck, making him giggle even though he still had his hands over his face. 

“S...Stop! T....That tickles Komeada!” He could barely get words out now in between the giggling. Even though he’d never said it, somehow Nagito knew exactly where he was ticklish and immediately started attacking Hajime’s sides with his hands. Hinata had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing and was currently trying to wriggle away from Komeada. To escape the tickling, he turned to face Nagito and tackled him. Now it was Hajime’s turn to get revenge. For the next five minutes, he tried to find any ticklish spots on Komaeda. The other boy just sat there with a droopy smile on his face. 

“What the- Why aren’t you ticklish? Everyone’s ticklish..” Hajime was frustrated and Nagito took the opportunity of the distraction to flip them back over.   
Komeada was now sitting on Hinata’s lap and looking down at him. 

“Well well well...I guess I really am lucky then Hinata-kun..” He said, grinning down at the boy. Before Hajime could process what was happening, he felt a cracked pair of lips press against his own. Nagito was now lightly laying on him and holding his hand. 

“Listen Hinata-Kun, I don’t know if you could tell, but I know exactly how you feel about me.” He crooned, lightly caressing the other boy’s face. Hajime’s face was a shade of red that could only be described as a bright crimson. Long legs slid in between shorter ones, pressing against unspoken want and desire that soon grew. Nagito was still holding his hand until the time came when he decided to strip in front of him. 

"Do you like what you see Hajime?" The taller boy asked, his paper-white skin being revealed in front of his crush. The arousal in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife, and even though Hinata would never admit it, he was extremely turned on by the sight before him. After Nagito had stripped off all his clothes, he took Hajime's off with a fast yank. He took everything off but the tie, leaving it around his neck. 

"Why'd you leave it?" Hinata asked, rolling over and somehow knowing what was about to happen. Komeada grabbed his ass, massaging it and then grabbing the tie in his hands. 

"I want to control you for now...." Nagito mused while moving in between the perfectly round cheeks and prodding at the tight muscle in the center. Surprisingly enough, it was loose and practically ate his fingers. 

"So....this is what you do in your spare time? Do you ever stretch yourself?" He asked, leaned over the boy to whisper and nibble on his ear. Hajime shuddered underneath him, leaking pre from the insults and prying. Not many people knew, but in certain situations, it turned him on excessively. The taller boy surprised him by inserting himself into the tight hole and thrusting all the way in before pulling himself out completely. He continued thrusting in and out, in and out. The speed increased rapidly, making Hinata moan in sync with him. They continued and the sound of skin hitting skin and wetness echoed off the walls. Hajime came all over the bedsheets, not long before Nagito came inside of him. But he wasn't done yet. Komeada kept thrusting, pushing his lover into a sense of overstimulation. Hinata was shooting blanks as the other boy came again, releasing the longest moan of the night. They curled up after everything was clean and fell asleep tangled in each other.


	2. -Just a Dare-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souda gets dared to crossdress for a day. Things get worse before they get better! Ibuki being Ibuki, and TeruTeru being his usual perverted self.

It seemed to be a regular day for the high-school friends Ibuki, Sonia, Kazuichi, and Hajime. They had all agreed to stay over at Mioda’s apartment which looked normal from the outside but was fully decorated in punk lolita style. She was wearing black cargo pants and her school top with her kandi bracelets. It was the beginning of the winter break and they’d all slept over, drank monsters, and watched Netflix movies. Ibuki and Sonia had somehow gotten the boys to agree to a game of truth or dare. It started with the usual things like being dared to kiss someone or telling an embarrassing secret. Then they split into teams, the girls and the boys. Two people could dare one person or both from each team, so the stakes were higher. Sonia and Ibuki had dared Souda to cross-dress for the day. He was mortified and held his face in his hands. 

“Why….Ibuki, I trusted you, dammit!” He groaned, to which the girls smiled mischievously. 

“Yep, that’s me! You can borrow some of my clothes. Souda!” Ibuki exclaimed, running over to her closet and grabbing a black skirt and crop top. The skirt was adorned with chains and a belt, and it was relatively short. Kazuichi was grateful that he’d brought an extra pair of shorts, apart from the fact that they were gym shorts, which meant slim and skin-tight. The crop top was long-sleeved and the sleeves were fishnet, while the rest was black cotton. It was surprisingly comfortable for what it was. Both the girls and Hajime agreed that he looked good and continued to tackle him to do his makeup. They let him wear his combat boots but got him to change his regular socks for lacey tights. Ibuki grabbed him and dragged him towards the mirror, and his face turned an embarrassed shade of red when he saw what he looked like. 

“I think you look great! Pretty cute!” She said, smiling at him with her different-colored eyes. 

“So I have to do this just for today?” Souda asked, putting the finishing details on his hair and makeup. 

“Yep! That was what we agreed to. After this, we’re gonna eat lunch with the rest of the gang and see what they think!” Ibuki replied, touching up her eyeliner a bit. 

“W...Wait! WHAT? NO WAY! Ibuki, I am NOT letting anyone see me in this!” He complained, a look of shock going across his face. All she did was nod as if to say ‘Yes, you’re coming with us, don’t be a pussy!’ Souda felt deflated, but a couple of minutes later they were all walking to the Sushi and Ramen restaurant on the corner. The group walked in and Kazuichi realized everyone was already sitting down at the table. Before he could be too embarrassed by all the looks he was getting from his friends, Ibuki stepped in and explained why he was dressed that way and such. They sat down in the only seats still available. Ibuki and Sonia were on one side of Kazuichi, while Teruteru was on his other side. Something felt off about Hanamura today, and Souda didn’t know what it was, but it bothered him. Hajime was sitting next to Nagito and Chiaki, and everyone else had found their respective seats. Souda ordered his food and shifted a bit in his seat. Teruteru was still bothering him, even though they weren’t talking, the look in his eyes was enough to creep anyone out. Under the noise of everyone talking to each other, Hanamura managed to whisper to Souda. 

“Hey…” He said. “That skirt looks pretty cute, it’d be better if it was shorter though..” A jolt of what could be called fear ran through Kazuichi’s blood. Was he getting hit on because he was in a skirt? Teruteru started to move closer and kept making comments. Souda was getting uncomfortable now and started to move away until he felt a hand going up against his thigh, unseen by the rest of the group. Through gritted teeth, he whispered loudly 

“Stop it, now!” which was just ignored by Teruteru, who started to pull at his skirt and was trying to tug it off. Souda’s visual disgust and fear were shown when he kept backing up, trying to remain calm as the shorter guy’s hand moved further up. Across the table, Gundam couldn’t help but notice that something was up. He stood up silently and walked over, nobody noticed because they were all absorbed in conversation. As he approached, the situation unfolded in his mind. He quickly realized what was going on and smacked Teruteru’s hand away, meanwhile pulling Souda up out of his reach. The confusion was plastered across Kazuichi’s face as he tried to decipher what had just happened. Why had Gundam, of all the people here, being the one to pull him out of that sinkhole? They were practically mortal enemies and had nothing in common. Gundam saw the expression and looked down at him. His heart softened for a moment in pity, for he noticed the other man’s body was shaking. At this point, everyone had turned to see what the commotion was about and they were equally puzzled. 

“Mortals, grave news to you all! Teruteru tried to assault Souda!” He boomed, and everyone believed it. Gundam wasn’t the liar in the friend group, and in a couple of minutes, Ibuki and others were telling him off and yelling. 

“Mortal, would you mind conversing with me about the situation at my home?” He asked, getting a slow nod from Kazuichi. He was still very confused but felt like he owed Gundam at least a thank you for helping him. They got to his house and entered his room. It was nothing like what Souda would’ve expected, and he felt bad for stereotyping, but he had expected goth things everywhere. Instead, he’d been shown a simple room with a couple of posters of bands and some lights hanging in the corners, a few plants growing by the window, lots of candles, and what looked like prayers hanging on a corkboard. Gundam took his jacket off and sat on the bed, removing his boots as well. Souda did the same with his shoes and as he sat back up, he noticed Gundam’s light blush for the first time. The taller man was looking away and had his scarf pulled up around the majority of his cheeks. 

“Are….Are you blushing?” Souda asked. 

“W...What, no. Of course not, mortal.” Gundam retorted, inching a little bit closer to him. The tension grew quickly and ended in Kazuichi making up his mind and decided to kiss Gundam. He was surprised when their lips touched. They were so soft and pale, like snow almost. Tanaka took over immediately, pushing him down into the soft comforter.

“Haah...I must admit, I dislike mortals trying to claim what’s mine…” Gundam whispered in Souda’s ear. It sent shivers down his spine as the taller man kissed him again, gently putting a hand on Souda’s thigh. Kazuichi felt more comfortable now, being with Tanaka instead of Teruteru. Gundam was slow and kind, asking for permission with everything. Once he removed the main articles of clothing, he got more possessive. He leaned down, kissing and biting on Kazuichi’s neck, leaving marks that would blossom into bruises later. The pink-haired man let his body react naturally, twitching, and moaning into the kisses that moved lower until they got to his lower chest. Tanaka carefully flipped him over, kissing his back and shoulders until he got to Souda’s boxers. Pulling them off, he rubbed a hand over Kazuichi’s ass. 

“Make sure you grab the headboard…” Gundam growled, nibbling on his lover’s ear before sliding a finger in. The muscle clenched as the taller man inserted another finger, making Kazuichi arch his back and moan. 

“Gundam...Please..” He begged. 

“Please what, Souda?” Tanaka asked, giving him a hard smack on the ass. 

“P-Please...fuck me…” The shorter man moaned, his voice cracking when Gundam smacked him again before inserting himself. He started to thrust, a low groan emitting from the back of his throat. 

“You’re mine, mortal….” The taller man groaned, speeding up his thrusts and rocking his hips into his lover. Moans filled the room as they both got closer to their climax, and after they finished, Gundam curled up next to Kazuichi and cuddled him until they fell asleep. The next morning, Ibuki met them at her house. When she got close to Souda, she whispered

“Ibuki knew you like Tanaka-san, that’s why she gave you that dare!” His eyes widened a bit, but he ended up laughing and thanking her for inviting them over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY PEOPLES  
> Since it's December and almost Christmas, I thought I would do specifically holiday-themed stories until New Year's Eve. I love holidays and I love cheesy Christmas romance movies, so this will be great for me! Please remember that I take requests and I would love to have new ideas. Love you guys!  
>  -Author~Chan


	3. -A little Sloppy-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, someone spiked the eggnog and of course, Kokichi gets drunk. Saihara is trying to stay sober and Miu is just as drunk. Rantaro and Kiibo are adorable idiots together.

It was almost 9:00 pm on December 24th, and Miu had texted the group about the party. Kaede arrived first with Tenko, Himiko, and Angie in tow behind here. Shuichi got there next, Kokichi practically dragging him into the house. Then followed Kiibo and Rantaro, Korekiyo and the others. Tenko was setting out cookies and other snacks with Himiko and Angie. Kaede was talking with Miu on the couch in front of the tv with Christmas movies on. Kiibo and Rantaro had walked from the kitchen to the living room when they were stopped by Kokichi. 

“Ooooh! Kii-boy and Amami under the mistletoe! Nishishishishi…” He giggled. It drew most of the other people’s attention and Kiibo blushed bright, nervous, and unsure of what to do. 

“Hey, Kiibo. It’s fine, you don’t have to do it if you don’t-” The ultimate adventurer was cut off by the shorter man giving him a small peck on the lips. Kiibo pushed his scarf up, hiding his blush and looking away. Rantaro smiled softly and led him to the couch to watch movies. During the night, they ate most of the cookies and drank a good portion of the eggnog. Kaede, Shuichi, and most of the others had a little of the eggnog, but no more than a couple of sips. Kokichi and Miu however, had had at least two cups. When the eggnog was almost gone, they realized it had been spiked by Kokichi, who was now half-drunk and sitting on the couch next to Shuichi and Amami. Miu was also pretty drunk and was sprawled on Kaede with her arms around the blonde’s neck. Ouma was still making fun of Miu as usual. His words were slurred and he was drooling a bit. 

“Haha...Miuuu..you’re still a *hic* cum dumpster..” He muttered, pointing at her before groaning and telling her again. Shuichi looked over at Kaede and motioned for her to take Miu upstairs to a bedroom. She got the memo and helped Iruma towards her room. Rantaro and Kiibo said they were heading to bed and curled up together in another room, cuddling till they fell asleep wrapped in blankets. Kokichi was still draped over Saihara, and as he rolled over he ended up in Shuichi’s lap. 

“Nishishi...heeey Shumaiiii….lemme do something…” He said, sitting up now and turning off the tv. 

“Kokichi, you’re drunk, you need water and sleep or else you’ll-” He was interrupted by the sound of a zipper unzipping. Shuichi looked down and realized that, oh shit, that was Kokichi unzipping his jeans. 

“W-Wait! Hold on, you’re drunk! We can’t do this!” Saihara whisper-yelled, only to receive a lopsided grin from the shorter man who continued to pull off the taller man’s pants. Before Shuichi could react, Kokichi was mouthing him through his boxers. His breath was hot as he pulled the underwear down and started to suck the detective off. Sure, it was sloppy as hell, but damn, did it ever feel good. Shuichi covered his mouth, knowing the others would hear him if he moaned. Kokichi’s mouth was warm as he sped up, rubbing his hands over the other man’s thighs and chest. Saihara looked down and cursed, whispering. 

“Shit- Ouma...I’m close…” Even though he was drunk, it wasn’t hard to realize what he meant, and when he sped up again, the shorter man felt the detective buck his hips up into a silent pleasure while he finished. He cleaned up and zipped his pants back up, pulling Ouma towards him in a hug. They kissed, and he could taste the mixture of alcohol, eggnog, and his cum before they broke away and Kokichi swallowed. He then preceded to collapse on Saihara and cuddle him till they both fell asleep. The next morning, Kokichi woke up first, and his throat was sore. After Shuichi woke up, he was asked why. A bright red crossed his face. 

“Y-You don’t remember..?” He asked, looking down at the shorter man. 

“Hmm...I just remember getting drunk and then..oh~...Nishishishi~...That’s why…” Ouma smirked and kissed him on the nose. They ate a couple of leftover cookies and made breakfast for everyone, despite still being pretty tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short! Running low on creative juice and sanity currently due to finals and stuff. Hope this kinda makes up for that! Love you guys! 
> 
> ~Author-Chan


	4. AUTHOR NOTE!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little check-in from meee

Hi, okay, I'll try to make this short. I know I haven't posted in forever and I'm sooo sorry! School has been crazy this semester especially with all the stuff going on in the world. I promise I'll get back to writing as soon as I can! I'm also taking requests because I need ideas and motivation, so if anyone has requested characters or story plots/au's, feel free to comment them! I love you guys so much, and thank you for reading! You can also ask questions about me, the author, as long as they aren't extremely personal or an invasion of my privacy.


	5. Baby, it's cold outside!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddly Himiko and Tenko snow day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's short, I'm sorry! TwT It's taken me so long with school and I'm out of ideas!

It was a cold December day, the snow was falling outside of the small log cabin that the girls were staying in. It was perfect winter vacation, with the snow falling and a warm fireplace. Hot cocoa was brewing on the stove and some cheesy Christmas romance movie was on. Tenko Chabashira was curled up on the couch, not really paying much attention to the movie and braiding her hair. She had a cup of hot cocoa in hand, with extra marshmallows of course. She set her cup down on the small coffee table in the cabin and wrapped a blanket around herself, quickly falling asleep. 

A couple of hours later

Tenko woke up to something warm lying next to her, and to her surprise, it was her girlfriend Himiko. Her movement caused Himiko to wake up, yawning and stretching. 

“Hey...Tenko? I-I borrowed your sweater...because it smells like you...is that okay?” She asks, her voice still clouded with sleep. Tenko laughs and cuddles her again. 

“I think it looks cute on you Himiko...You can have it if you want.” She says, running a hand through her girlfriend’s red hair. 

“Really?” She asked. 

“Of course!” Tenko responded, handing her a cup of hot chocolate. 

“Thaankksss…” She said, laying on her girlfriend before she drifted off to sleep again. She dreamed about doing magic for Tenko while she slept.


End file.
